


A guiding hand ~ Andy

by Parksilla



Series: Andy's Antics [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Andy POV - Freeform, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksilla/pseuds/Parksilla
Summary: What went through Andy's mind the day he decided to stop bugging Ann and Mark? What made him stop? Well, it turns out Ron doesn't take kindly to harassment in the workplace. Who knew, right?
Relationships: Andy Dwyer & Mark Brendanawicz, Andy Dwyer & Ron Swanson, Past Andy Dwyer/Ann Perkins, Ron Swanson & Mark Brendanawicz
Series: Andy's Antics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168859
Kudos: 6





	1. The Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly easy and fun to write Andy! He's adorable, even if he is a little shit. I thought it'd be neat to see his POV. He's sure a lot easier than Mark to write, though Mark is sweet, too.

It'd been a really busy morning. Hot weather meant dust and dust meant lots of work for Andy. Which was good, 'cause if Ann knew how much he'd made today, she'd probably be really impressed.

And a little disappointed, 'cause he'd spent it already. But how was he supposed to say "no" to the homeless guy whose dog was sick? Anyway, he'd make more money tomorrow. It'd be okay. He still had a dollar left, so it could be worse. He could have no dollars at all and that would really suck. 

It was almost one. Hoping Ann was around, he looked for Mark's space and looked in. She wasn't there, but Mark was. Asshole. He was craned over his slanted desk, focusing on some drawing. Looking closer, Andy couldn't help being impressed by the drawing. It was a building, any idiot could see that, but it had so much detail, tiny neat handwriting explaining the plans Mark was making. "Whoa."

Mark noticed him, straightening up from his drawing. "Hey, Andy."

He didn't like the guy, but he wasn't a liar and he'd never been good at thinking before speaking. "That is so _cool."_ Goddammit. He'd not wanted to compliment him. Stupid Mark and his stupid buildings. 

“Ah, it’s just a picture of a building I threw together…over the course of a month.” As Andy was thinking about how hard it must've been to make if it'd taken a whole month, Mark said "You like it?"

What Andy wanted to say was "No, it sucks." Unluckily for him, his mouth said “Yeah, I like it. It’s _awesome._ Is it getting built yet?” He felt a little mad with himself for being friendly with the Ann-Stealer and resolved to be better. No more being nice to the jerk. He didn't like him. He couldn't like him.

Mark smiled a little. “If I get it approved, yes. I’m hoping it will. I might even add a place for a shoeshine stand.”

Wait. If that happened, then what would happen to his little stand? He wouldn't be able to compete with a stand in the mall. "But what if everyone goes to the mall instead of me?"

Mark smiled for real this time. “No, Andy. That wasn’t what I meant. I meant maybe you could relocate. You’d get a lot of business in the mall. Lots of people, lots of shoes. You know?”

He hated to admit it, but it made sense. Plus, Ann would like it if he made more, right? "Yeah. You're right. I can't believe I never thought of that!" 

“Sometimes you need an outsider’s perspective, I guess. Hey, I really need to get this finished. Was there something you needed?”

This time Andy was able to remind himself that he and Mark were not friends. And he didn't like him. Even if he was smart and good at art and kinda thoughtful. “No. Just wondered if Ann was here yet.”

“She had a night shift, so she’s probably sleeping. Remember, she wasn’t here yesterday because she needed to get her energy up?”

Andy nodded, scrambling for something to say. Anything to get under his skin. “Sleeping. Hm. Not sleeping with you, though. Right now. Is she?”

Mark's face was hard to read. His mouth tightened at the corners and he pointed at the door. "Got a lot of work, Andy. I'm sure you do, too."

* * *

"Andy, do you want a ride home?"

"Uh..." Andy didn't really know Ron Swanson. He knew he had a big moustache and that he was Leslie's boss, so was kinda his, too. That was about it. "I don't mind walking home."

"It's _no_ trouble." Ron said.

The way he spoke made Andy think there was no room for argument and he didn't really want to walk today, so he ended up agreeing. "It'll be fun. I have a Mouse Rat CD in case I see a scout. Do you have CDs in your car?"

"Uh...my player is broken. In my car, so no CDs."

Andy was disappointed. "Man! You need to get that fixed. Or just buy a new car."

"Thank you for your advice. I'm giving Mark a lift, so-"

"Did he call shotgun?" Andy asked.

"No. He did not call-"

"Shotgun!" Andy clamored, not wanting to risk losing the coveted seat. It would be just his luck to lose shotgun to Mark, like he'd lost Ann. Surprisingly, Mark was already in the backseat when Andy and Ron got to the car. Maybe he could mindread. Nah, that was stupid. If Mark could mindread, Andy was sure he would've hit him by now. He liked sitting up front with Ron. Although it was boring without music to listen to, so he started doing what he did best: making up songs at random. It was hard to make it rhyme, but he tried his best. "In the car...with Ron and Mark. The guys at the..." he had to pause and think and then was hit by inspiration. "Deparkment!"

"Good lord." The song seemed to give Ron a burst of energy because he started driving much faster and the next thing Andy knew, they were at his place.

Now they'd arrived, he felt a little bad for not having any cash on him. Wait, that was a lie. He still had a dollar, which wasn't a lot, but was at least something he could offer. "Gas money." He said, offering the bill to Ron. "I spent everything else.”

“No, thank you, son. Get me next time. Is your roommate in?”

“Not yet. He’s spending the night at his girlfriend’s. Why?”

“We need to talk about something important. Is it okay with you if we go in together?”

Something important? That sounded...well, it sounded important and if it was important, he couldn't _not_ agree. "Sure!" Not waiting for them, he got out of the car and went to open the door. They took a while, so he started attempting to neaten the mess that had somehow accumulated during his stay. He honestly didn't know how things got so messed up when all he did was put them down or drop or spill them. He'd just finished by the time they came in and looked at them nonchalantly, like he hadn't been scrambling to make the place look a little better. 

Mark looked awed. As he should. "Wow, Andy."

“Yeah? I can look after places. It was so bad before, you should have seen it.” Maybe he would tell Ann how good it looked. "So, what is it?"

Mark backed off - thank God - and Ron sat with him. It felt strange, but kinda nice to hang out with Ron. Andy definitely liked him a lot better than he liked Mark. Ron looked him in the eyes and said “Look, this breakup has gone on long enough, son. I mean, a couple nights ago, you were trying to literally win a woman. That’s not right.”

Oh. It was about _that._ And, yeah, Andy knew it was a little bad, though he wasn't entirely clear on the why. He just knew that people didn't think it was cool to try and win back his girlfriend. “I wasn’t actually…I didn’t really try to win her back. I just wanted to show her that Mark sucks and she should be with me.”

“Andy, it’s been months. I think you’re gonna have to admit that Ann is happy with somebody else.”

Andy tried to explain his point to Ron. “But I want her to be happy with _me.”_

“Ann is a nice woman-”

“-The _best_ woman.”

“The best woman. She’s the kind of person who means it when they say they wanna be friends. Can you be friends with her?”

“Nnn…no-o…yes. I don’t want to lose her.” It would be a lot worse to live without her friendship than it would be to live without her. Friends was better than nothing.

“If you don’t want to lose her, you’re going to have to be better. No more hanging around, trying to hurt her relationship with Mark. You’ll only end up hurting the relationship _you_ have with Ann. You don’t _own_ her, Andy. How do you think all this has been making her feel?”

Oh, God. Ron was worse than...Andy turned his head and then his entire body around so he wouldn't have to look at Ron's reproachful blue eyes anymore. He couldn't think of his dad right now, he really couldn't. But he knew Ron wanted an answer. "Bad. Oh, god. I didn’t…I never wanted to hurt her.”

“Then you know what you need to do, right? Give her space. Let her be happy.”

“I do want her to be happy. Okay. I’ll give her space. Tell her I’m sorry.”

He couldn't see him, but Ron sounded pleased with him. He thought so anyway. “That’s good, Andy. There’s one other thing.”

There was? Oh, man. Andy didn't want to hear about anything else that could make him feel sad, but turned back anyway. “What’s that?”

“You’ve really not been very fair to Mark.”

What were they talking about that jerk for? “I have _so!”_

Ron clearly thought otherwise because he said: “You’ve said – and probably done – some unpleasant things about Mark.”

“I have _not.”_ Andy insisted, even though it was a lie and he had a feeling Ron would be really upset with him if he figured that out.

“Andrew, don’t lie to me.”

Oh, crap, he'd figured it out. “I’m not lying! It’s not my fault he uses extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-small condoms!”

“Andrew, it is not a good thing to try and spread around that kind of rumour. It’s classed as bullying.”

Bullying? Like those nasty kids in high school? Like that Pikitis kid? Andy shook his head. "I'm not...I'm not a bully."

“I know you probably didn’t realise it, but that’s what it is. I want it to stop.”

One more dig and he really would knock it off. “Okay. I’ll stop telling everyone about his teeny-weiner.” And, dammit, it wasn't even a good dig.

Ron didn't look impressed. “Do you have anything to say to Mark?”

“Yeah. You’re a huge jerk.”

Ron was shaking his head. “No, son. I meant, apologise to Mark for the things you’ve been saying about him. And calling him. And doing to him. And presumably thinking about him.”

Digging his heels in, Andy said:“No.”

“Andrew, he didn’t steal Ann. He waited an appropriate amount of time, just like she did, before they started dating.”

“I don’t care. I hate him.” Andy stopped, shocked at himself. Had he really just said that? Was that even true? Did he really, seriously hate Mark like he hated all the worst things in the world?

Mark's voice was calm and he was clearly a little hurt. “I am sorry you’re upset about Ann, but come on, Andy. I don’t hate you.”

Andy felt bad and then he felt angry. Mark had swooped in on Ann and stolen her and now everything sucked. He did hate him and he really hated him for being so goddamn nice and making him feel even guiltier. God, he was an asshole. “I hope one of your stupid buildings falls on you and you die!”

"Jesus, Andy!"

Now, that had been too far. Andy knew it. He felt ashamed of what he'd said, but he didn't want to apologise for saying it because if he did, he might have to apologise for what Ron wanted him to apologise for. And he really didn't want to apologise for that.

Ron was clearly very upset about what he'd just heard. “Andrew, take back what you just said. You’ve gone too far.”

Oh, God. Andrew. He'd only ever been called that when in trouble. “No, I will not take back what I just said.”

Calmly, Ron said; “Son, take it back or so help me, I will take you over my knee.”

Not sure what Ron meant and full of bravado, Andy said “I don’t know what that means, but I’d like to see you try.” 

Ron reached out for him and Andy thought he was going in for a hug, so he leant forward. It was not a hug, as he quickly learnt. Instead, Ron diverted him down so he was lying on his front. And he was kinda over his knee. Andy didn't really see what the fuss was about. He was just lying there. Just as he started thinking that nothing interesting was gonna happen, Ron's hands undid his pants, leaving him very confused. 

_"What's going on?"_ Andy thought. _"What's happening?"_


	2. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has a long overdue talk with Mark.

"Ron." Mark sounded as confused as Andy felt. "Ron, you can't be serious."

Andy didn't know what the big deal was. Sure, it felt weird, but was it so bad? Not really. All he was doing was lying down, so he tried to get back up, but Ron's legs caught his and he couldn't.

"I am serious." Ron said, letting Andy continue in his struggle to free his legs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's a grown adult man."

Well, duh. What did Mark think he think he was? A baby? Andy decided to give up on his struggles. Ron clearly didn't want him to move, so maybe he was better off just staying where he was.

“And when he remembers that, hopefully he’ll start acting like one.” Ron wasn't talking to Mark anymore. He was talking to Andy now, at last. About time he remembered who he had lying over his lap. “Okay, Andy. You know how wrong it is to wish death on somebody when they didn’t do something bad. Right?”

Andy didn't want to be scolded again and scowled, even though he knew Ron couldn't see his face very well. "No." He'd expected Ron to keep lecturing him, but the older man didn't say a word. Instead his hand smacked against his butt, not hard, but enough to make him grunt in pain. "Mm!" He tried to get up to escape more of the same, but Ron pushed him back over his thigh, keeping his torso laying on the couch. It was clear he had little chance of escaping, but he didn't want to believe it. "Ron! That _sucked._ Let me up!"

Ron was firm. “No, Andy. You’re gonna stay where you are for a while. I’m gonna spank you for what you said.”

Thinking of the sting spreading across his butt, Andy said “You mean there’s more?”

“That’s correct.”

It took a really short time for Andy to understand that, yep, more was coming. Well, maybe he could wriggle his way off Ron's lap and then he would...lie on his back or something? Anything to keep the spanking at bay. He started threshing, trying to manoeuvre himself to the floor. Ron didn't even break a sweat, guiding Andy's arms behind his back to hold his wrists behind it. Goddamn, for such an old guy, Ron was strong. And he was about to give him a spanking. Which he definitely didn't want. “No! No, no, no. You jerk! I hope your mustache goes bald!”

"Oh, God. Oh, man."

Stupid Mark. Andy hoped all his teeth would fall out so he couldn't talk anymore. 

“That’s not very pleasant, Andrew.” Ron's words were chastising, but he couldn't have sounded less mad. Andy didn't have time to think about how not-mad Ron sounded because not a second later, Ron's hand had pulled his pants down. And not even a second after that, he swatted Andy on his right buttock and it hurt a billion, maybe even a trillion times more on his bare ass than it did over his pants.

For all of two seconds, Andy thought of the fact that the Ann-Stealer was watching this, but soon Mark was out of his mind because all he could focus on was the fact his ass was on fire. _God,_ it hurt. When he'd been a kid, a bee had stung him and the spanking felt like a thousand bees were stinging his ass at the same time. The worst part was, every time he tried to move, Ron spanked him harder, so he had to give up on any idea of escape. He turned his head at one point and caught Mark's face. He wasn't laughing, he didn't even look happy. Instead, he looked...kind? Like he didn't want this happening either. Goddammit. _Goddammit_. “Owww…ow, Ron! Ron, stop, please! God, fine, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I said! Ron, pleeeeease!"

"Son, I don't want the apology. Mark does."

Not wanting to swallow his pride, Andy mumbled "Nooo." A dozen burning swats to his butt later and he changed his mind. "Ow! Ah, Ron! Okay. I'm sorry for what I said, Mark. I'm sorry. It was wrong and I'm sorry and I don't want your building to fall on you."

"Apology accepted." Mark said quickly. 

But Ron wasn't done yet. "And the other thing, Andy. You need to apologise for that as well."

"But I don't want to apologise for that as well!" Hoping that Ron might be distracted by the apology, Andy tried freeing himself again. "This isn't fair!"

Ron wasn't easily distracted. He kept a hand on Andy's back, keeping him down. "Why isn't this fair? Mark had no privacy with his girlfriend and I don't hear him complaining that it's not fair. We talked about Ann already and how she's free to make her own choices that make her happy. You know Mark makes her happy. It would make her very happy if you were to apologise to Mark for how you made him feel too."

"I don't know how it made him feel." 

"Kinda rough, Andy." Mark didn't sound mad, but he definitely sounded hurt. "You know, I never hated you or anything. I didn't steal or cheat to get Ann."

 _"I screwed up. I screwed up."_ Andy thought and he grabbed one of the couch pillows, pushing his face into it. Tears burned his eyes and he let them fall. "I know. It was me. I lost her and it was the worst, most stupidest mistake I ever made."

"Andy, you know, she wants to be your friend and...and so do I, one day. You know, it sucks not having a girlfriend, but having two friends is good."

God, he was stupidly nice. His voice was nice. He said nice things. No wonder Ann liked him. "You're a jerk." Andy said through the hard lump in his throat. "And _I'm_ a jerk."

"Not anymore, Andy." Ron said and the toughness was gone, leaving a _slightly_ less tough tone in his voice. He let Andy have a couple of moments to pull himself back together a little and said "Get up and I'll find you a beer."

Andy did want a beer, but most of all he wanted someone to hug him and right now, he didn't care who did it, as long as someone did. "I want a hug."

Ron was quiet for a second and then tugged his pants back up over his sore backside. Then he helped him to stand up and led him directly to Mark who let him cling on, even though Andy was a renowned crusher when he hugged people. Even so, Mark patted his back and Andy wondered how he could ever have thought he was the world's biggest jerk. How he could've been so mean to Mark. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Thank you for saying it. I know it took a lot." Mark hugged him a little tighter. "Do you think...could you tell Ann that things are gonna be okay now? That you won't do the stuff you were doing anymore?"

Moving back, Andy tried to meet Mark's eyes. "Will that help?"

Mark looked sincere. "I think it will. I really do."

It would be tough, but if it made Ann happy and made Mark feel less rough, what choice was there? "Okay. I can do that."

"Andy, where do you keep your beers?" Ron called from the kitchen.

"In the freezer." Andy called back. Mark looked confused, so he explained. "We keep 'em in there so they get cold quicker." Although they had been exploding a lot lately and it was usually just him who put them in there. 

Mark looked like he was trying not to smile. "Yeah...Refrigerator works, too."

Rom came back to them, looking up at Andy. "Your cans all exploded. The freezer is not the best place to store beer."

Great. It had happened again and now they were out of beer. "Oh, man. That _always_ happens."

"If you want, we can go get you a six-pack, but you can't put the cans in the freezer or they'll explode."

He wanted to agree, but he didn't have much cash. "But I only have a dollar on me."

"So I get a free shoe-shine tomorrow."

Knowing Ron's habit of going for a multitude of shines per day, Andy asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I offered you a beer and I'm getting you it. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"

Andy had loved the trip in Ron's car, but the seats weren't gonna do his butt any favors, so he refused. "Here. I don't wanna sit on your car seats for a while."

Ron didn't try to persuade him to come. He just nodded his head. "Alright. You coming, Mark?"

Aw, man. He didn't want to be left alone. But he also didn't want to beg anyone to stay because that was sad. 

Mark surprised him. "I think I might stay here. Is that okay, Andy?"

Not sure if Mark really meant it, Andy said "Sure. If you want."

Mark smiled and any doubt Andy had that he wanted to be friends was gone. "Yeah. I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Although, Andy's stories are far from finished..so long as life doesn't get in the way!
> 
> ~ P


End file.
